tons o fun
by black angel falling
Summary: the blitzkrieg boys are trapped on a cruise ship they somehow managed to steal while they were drunk. with no ways of getting to dry land and all comunications cut off what do they do? party some more and have fun. lots of swearing and ramdoness.
1. waking up

**another fanfic. hmm i seem to be writting four at once...oh well. lol enjoy**

**summery-the blitzkrieg boys wake up on a cruise ship they somehow managed to steal. with no way out, they decide to have fun when they find alcohol.**

**disclaimer-i do not own beyblade! i wish i did.**

Tons o fun

**Chapter one**

**Waking up**

Opening his eyes the familiar smell of alcohol hit his nose. His head was pounding and he felt sick. He had far too much to drink last night. He couldn't remember much. He could however remember what was perhaps the last thing he did before falling asleep. Have sex with Spencer, who was lying next to him this very second. He closed is eyes and rolled over onto his boyfriend and pressed his lips against Spencer's lips.

Kai opened his eyes feeling a pair of lips on his. He closed them and opened them again trying to register what was happening. It took a minute for him to realise he wasn't dreaming about Tala, somebody was lying on top of him and was now licking his lips. He opened his mouth to say something the then felt something wet enter his mouth. His eyes snapped open wide and he pushed whoever it was off.

A surprised Bryan feel off of Kai but he didn't fall out of the bed. He stared at horrified crimson eyes. He blinked. Kai looked down at Bryans body, he was naked, at least he thought he was anyway, he was shirtless. Kai looked at himself, he was fully clothed but what if he got changed after the sex? He then noticed his belt was undone.

'Please, don't tell me you fucked me last night.' He said his voice shaking.

'What? No! I slepted with Spencer!'

Kai stared at him for a second. 'Where?'

'Here. I think.'

Spencer suddenly appeared from nowhere. He was on the floor, fully clothed, rubbing up eyes. He looked at Bryan and Kai and yawned. Kai's eyes widened. 'Oh my god!'

'What?' Spencer asked.

'OH GOD NO!! BRYAN RAPED ME!!'

'What?' Spencer and Bryan said together.

Kai jumped out of the bed and looked at them. 'I passed out last night! Your naked, my belt is undone, you were in bed with me and you kissed me when you woke up! RAPIST!!' Kai's eyes started to fill with tears.

The door behind Kai was forced open, knocking Kai over. Tala and Ian stood at the door looking very worried. 'What's going on?' Ian asked.

'Kai thinks I raped him.'

'What?' Tala said looking down at Kai who had just started crying. 'Rape?'

'One of my best friends! Raped me! How could he?' Kai cried.

Tala smiled weakly and bend down and pulled Kai into a hug. 'No Kai you weren't raped. Bryan and Spencer were having sex, you were with me and Ian. You passed out and I took you in here. Bryan and Spencer came in later, Bryan was naked. He got into bed with you and Spencer lied down on the floor. Me and Ian slepted in here as well, Bryan did not rape you. You forgot to do up your belt after pissing in the toilet down the hall.'

'Hey guys, where are we? This isn't our hotel room.' Bryan asked.

The room was decorated in light colours. The walls were peach and the carpet was a light red. Curtains were red and lased and a expensive wardrobe stood against the wall. The table next to the bed, which was lying on the floor after Spencer knocked it over, looked old but fancy and the bed was a four poster bed. The Blitzkrieg boys stayed in a room that was blue, had a normal single beds in four separate rooms and the furniture didn't look expensive. Something was very wrong, and Spencer could tell because Ian and Tala still looked worried.

'Guys? Where are we?' Spencer asked.

Tala and Ian looked at each other, then back to Bryan and Spencer. 'We're on a boat.' Ian said.

Bryan smiled and laughed. Spencer looked as if somebody had just told him he was going to turn into a teletubby.

'Guys he's not joking. We are on a boat. Not just a boat, a fucking cruise ship. With no crew.' Tala said as he picked Kai up and held him bridal style. 'Nobody is on this boat, we've checked. Were going to go look in the captains quarters and try find a loud speaker thingy.'

'Loud speaker thingy?' Ian asked.

'Yeah that thing were you press the button and everyone in the building or whatever can hear you.' (I don't know what its called lol)

Kai had stopped crying and was now resting his head on Tala's shoulder wondering where he was. He hadn't been paying attention and drifted back to sleep. Tala and Ian left the room to give Bryan a chance to get changed.

'Hey what are we going to do with Kai? Wont the blade breakers or whatever it is they call themselves be worried?'

'I dunno. We've got to figure out where we are first Ian, we're in the middle of nowhere. I suppose they'll just have to wait.'

'But Boris, they might think he has him, Kai's been missing all night.'

'I know. Come one lets go find the captains quarters and get Mr Sleepy head into bed.

Tala put Kai in the room next to Spencer's and Bryan's and went off to find the captains quarters. They walked around for sometime before they found it. There was sick all over the door which meant only one thing, they were in there last night. They looked at each other before pushing the door open.

The room was completely trashed. The ships wheel was broken off, the radio was smashed to pieces, the controls were broken. Tala closed his eyes slowly. How on earth did this happen? Then they spotted more radio's all destroyed. Panic came over Tala, did they destroy _all_ the ships radios?

They ran out of the room and checked everywhere they could think of to find a radio so they could contact the outside world. They couldn't find any, all the phones were destroyed too. It then all came back to him.

* * *

Flashback

They were sailing the ship away from the harbour laughing and cheering. Bryan began to smash up the radio with a golf club.

'Hey I've got an idea.' A drunk Kai said. 'Lets smash all the phones and radios up so nobody can bug us!'

'What the fuck are you on about?' A drunk Spencer asked.

'Think about it. Were partying and they will want to stop us because we stole their ship, so if we blow up the radios and phones. We'll be free to fuck each other in peace.'

'That sounds like a fucking good idea!' Bryan said.

'I don't want to fuck somebody.' Tala said. 'I wanna drink more and destroy stuff.'

'That's ok. Those two,' Kai points at Spencer and Bryan, 'can fuck each other and we'll go find more drink. I'll write a letter to my team mates and tell them I'm pregnant with your baby and I'll put a blade up Ian's ass…' Kai continues to blab a heap of crap.

Flash forward

Tala puts a hand up to his head. They destroyed all possible ways of contacting anyone, they destroyed the controls so they couldn't sail back, they didn't know any other way to get back but how the hell did they manage to steal a cruise ship in the first place and sail it to the middle of nowhere?

'LIFEBOATS!' Ian screamed making Tala jump.

He smiled, of course the lifeboats. They ran down the hall and went outside to find Spencer and Bryan snogging and feeling each other up. 'Guys!' They stopped immediately and looked pissed off.

'What? Cant we enjoy each others company without you lot interrupting us?'

'Guys, we've stolen a ship, smashed up the controls and radios and were stuck fuck knows were and you two are thinking about sex?'

'Yes.' Bryan stated.

Tala sighed. 'Help us look for a lifeboat were getting out of here.'

'Where's Kai?' Spencer asked.

'Not here he's sleeping somewhere.' Ian replied. 'So Tal? Did you get any action with Kai last night?'

Tala's face went red. 'No. You were with us the whole time.'

'That's right use Ian as an excuse.' Spencer said.

'Yeah Tala, when are you going to tell Kai you love him?' Bryan asked.

'I'm not even sure if Kai likes me.'

'Yeah right the way he looks at you…' Bryan was interrupted by Kai's screaming. The four boys dashed down the boat passing a large swimming pool and deck chairs until they reached the end of the boat where Kai was.

He was sitting on the floor holding onto his backside. The four boys reached him and Tala took him in his arms again. 'Kai what is it? What's wrong?'

'I slipped and fell on my arse. Do have any idea how painful that is?'

Everyone sighed in relief and Ian started laughing. 'Uh guys? There's no lifeboats.' Spencer said.

They all looked around and found nothing. They were trapped. None of them had their mobiles with them. It was like they were in some freaky movie. All they could do was wait. They were lost, missing, gone…

'HEY GUYS!' Kai shouted from the cargo hold. 'I FOUND MORE DRINK!!'

'…COOL!' Bryan shouted.

* * *

**yeah first chaps a bit crap but the humour will pick up from here...i hope. lol please review.**


	2. ruining the scene from titanic

**chapter 2!! yay!! lalalalala. **

**thank you everyone for the reviews. this story has 5 alerts already!! and 2 favs. thank you!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Ruining the scene from titanic**_

'STOP!!'

The four boys turned to look at Tala. They were all in the cargo hold getting out vodka.

'Have you lot gone mad? Where in the middle of the bloody ocean and your all thinking about booze? We should be trying to find a way out of here!'

'Tala, they are no radios, no phones, none of us have our mobiles and there are no lifeboats and there is boxes full of drink. What the hell do expect us do eh?' Bryan asked.

'It's early in the morning, god knows what time, and your all going to drink? You're going to get alcohol poisoning. Besides we haven't even tried using the loud speaker yet.'

'Why would we want to use it?' Spencer asked before taking a swig of vodka and coughing.

'To see if anyone else is on board why else?'

Kai sighed. 'Tal, if anyone else was on this ship, don't you think they would of come looking for us? We stole the ship for fuck sake.'

Tala looked as though he was about to argue back but he took a bottle out of the beer box. Spencer and Bryan cheered and Ian smirked as he shook his head. Getting a vodka bottle and picking up a bottle of coke he found, Kai walked off to explore_. Nobody noticed until five minutes later._

'_This is your captain speaking. Spencer is a retard and Ian's nose is so big he can smell smells from ten miles away.' _Kai's voiced boomed over the loud speaker **(or whatever you call it :P)**

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan…

The blade breakers have been searching for Kai all night. They went to the Blitzkrieg boys hotel but nobody was there, they searched the harbour, the river, the park, dark scary alleys, the hospital and his grandfathers mansion. They just finished speaking to the police and were increasingly worried.

'I wonder where he is?' Tyson asked. 'Do you think he's lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death?'

'Tyson, were trying to be positive about this. He's probably somewhere safe. Maybe he's left the team.' Hiro replied.

'No way! Kai would never…ok he might have in the past but not now! I know where I'd be if I was out all night.' Tyson said.

'Where?' Daichi asked curiously.

'An all you can eat buffet!! Mmm chips, chicken, pork chops, sausages, cheese, bacon, sausage rolls, chocolate cakes, fudge, ice cream…' He trailed off into a daydream.

'TYSON! YOU'RE DROOLING ON ME!!' Max shouted as he moved his saliva covered knee away from Tyson.

* * *

Back at the ship

The blitzkrieg boys were drunk now, Tala was not so drunk as everyone else, he was too paranoid about alcohol poisoning. Kai was still in the captains quarters (I've just realised the place with the driving wheel or whatever its called isn't in the captains quarters. I don't what its called. I'll just stick with captains quarters anyway) Bryan and Spencer were on there way up to the captains quarters to have a go at the loud speaker Ian was in the toilets and Tala was staring at the ocean. He was thinking about Kai, how much he loved him and wanted to be with him. He often wondered what Kai's lips felt like. His thoughts were interrupted by Kai's version of the Scooby Doo song.

'_SCOOBY DOOBY DOO, DID A POO, AND SHAGGY THOUGHT IT WAS CHOCOLATE! HE HAD A LITTLE BITE, THEN TURNED RIGHT AND THAT WAS THE END OF SHAGGY!!'_

Tala laughed at his song. Kai was quite good singing. A horrible loud burp then echoed from the loud speaker which could only be Spencer. Bryan and Spencer started blabbing a heap of crap about bogies (or boogers, whatever you like to call them) and chips. Kai came up behind Tala and shouted 'boo' in his ear, not scaring Tala because he knew it was coming, Kai was giggling as he sneaked up behind him.

'What you doing?' Kai asked.

'Nothing. Getting drunk like you.'

'Lets do the titanic scene! Come one!' And with that Kai grabbed hold of Tala's hand and dragged him to the front of the boat. Kai turned and faced Tala, leaning back on the railings that stopped him from falling into the ocean, he was still holding Tala's hand. He pulled him closer and Tala could feel his face go red. He and Kai's body's were pressed together, his face was so close to Kai's. He wanted to kiss him, he leant closer to Kai and horrible screeching voices came booming out of the loud speaker. Bryan and Spencer were singing the titanic song very badly.

'_EVERY NIGHT IN MY DREAMS, I SEE YOU I FEEL YOU! THAT IS HOW I KNOW YOU GO OOOON!' _

'Ok, you be Jack and I'll be the girl, uh, Gerry, no, Rose!' Kai said very drunkly. Before Tala could say or do anything Kai climbed up onto the railings, Tala grabbed his waist to stop him from falling. Kai spread his arms out and the terrible singing continued.

'_NEAR, FAR, WHEREVER YOU ARE YOU ARE SOMETHING ABOUT CHEESE, UH IN MY HEART!! WE'LL STAY, FOREVER THIS WAY BECAUSE YOU ARE GAY AND I'M FAAAAAAT!!' _

Bryan was seriously killing the song. Spencer just hummed in the background. Kai started to wobble and began to fall back but then he leaned forward, sticking his butt in Tala's face, and fell over. He went flying over the railings, head first, kicking Tala's face on the way. Tala looked over the railings and saw Kai hit the water with a big splash. Funnily enough he shouted 'Hell here I come' on the way down.

Panic came over him. Kai cant swim! 'Oh crap! KAI?' Kai's head was bopping about the water, he was saying something but Tala couldn't hear him. 'HOLD ON! I'M GOING TO GO GET IAN! OK NOT IAN, SPENCER!'

Spencer and Bryan were being very quiet maybe they saw what happened and went to help. Tala ran down the boat and found Ian being sick. Not a nice sight to see. He ran back to the front of the boat to check on Kai, but he wasn't there. Panic and dizziness hit him, where could Kai be? He ran back down the boat and heard Kai's voice. He looked over the edge to see Kai holding onto one of the lower decks window. He was close to the Anker.

'KAI?'

'Hello Tala.' He heard Kai shout back, 'I'm in the water.'

'YES KAI I CAN SEE THAT! WAIT THERE. WHEN I PUT THE ANKER DOWN HOLD ONTO IT!'

Kai shouted something back that sounded like 'bleeeeaahpfffft', he did stick his tongue out at the end. Tala looked at the anker control, thing and noticed he needed a key to lower the anker **(do ships even have ankers?')** where were the keys?

'_oh god Spencer yes! Harder!' _

Spencer and Bryan moaned loudly. They were having sex, with the loud speaker on. Great. Just what Tala needed, two guys having sex while Kai was in danger of drowning. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise the two boys were making. Keys, keys, keys…

He remember where they are. 'Oh yeah of course! They just _had_ to be in the captains quarters where those two are fucking!'

He looked over the railings again and to his delight Kai was still holding onto the window taking a sip from a bottle of beer? Where did the beer come from?! He must have had it in his pocket or something. Tala ran up stairs then up some more stairs and then up more stairs and stopped in front of the captains quarters door. He put a hand up to his eyes blocking his view from the window fearing he may catch a glimpse of the two horny boys. He knocked on the door.

'GUYS? KAI'S IN TROUBLE.'

'_UUUUH!!_' Bryan groaned.

'_OH GOD. UUUH_!' Spencer moaned.

'_OH SPENCER. UUUUUUUUH_!!'

'_OH YES! OH YES! BRYAN YES_!!'

'Goddamn it!' Tala said knocking even harder on the door.

'_OH WOW SPENCER! HOW ARE MAKING THOSE BANGING NOISES WITH YOU HANDS ON MY BACK_?'

'_I'M NOT, BUT I CAN MAKE SOME LOUD NOISES BY PUTTING MY HANDS HERE.' _

'_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!! YES!! OH THAT'S GOOOOD!! OOOH!!' _

There was no stopping them. Kai could be trying to swim by now, even though he cant! Its not the first time Kai was in the ocean trying to swim while he was pissed. Desperate measures are to be taking. Tala opened the door and went in. His hand was still on his eyes, not daring to take it off. With his free hand he stuck it out trying to feel around. He touched cold metal and followed it. The room smelled funny, he's smelled it before in the abbey.

'Guys? Where's the keys?'

Spencer and Bryan ignored his and carried on doing what there doing. Tala felt a corner and moved his hand away moving forward and feeling his way around. He then touched something (I bet you know what it is) soft, squashy, and had a crack.

'Oh Bryan you naughty boy!'

Tala felt his heart stop. Was he touching Spencer's arse? 'What? I'm not doing anything your doing it all.' Bryan replied.

Indeed Spencer was doing all the rocking and Tala could feel that. He prayed it wasn't Spencer's arse. It did feel spongy, what if it was just a sponge? No it couldn't be. Too smooth. He took his hand away from Spencer's butt. Spencer looked around to find Tala with his eyes covered and his hand close to his butt.

'Tala? What the hell are doing?' He asked calmly. Tala tried to answer but the realisation of his hand being Spencer's butt was overwhelming.

'Tal?'

'I'm, I-I'm looking for the keys.'

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other. 'Why?' Bryan asked.

'Kai's in trouble.'

'Oh, their over there.'

Tala turned and walked forward, unsure of where he was going. 'If you needed the keys, you could have knocked.' Spencer said. They were too drunk to care if Tala could see them doing 'it' or not. Tala eventually found the keys and found his out. Before leaving he told them to turn off the loud speaker.

Tala ran down the stairs his face flushed from embarrassment. Now he has to save Kai. He went over the anker and looked down. Kai wasn't there. Panic took over the embarrassment. Has he drowned? He felt a strong pair of arms go around his waist and the stench of beer and vodka filled his nose.

'Hallo Tala!'

Tala's eyes widened. 'Kai!' He turned around freeing himself of Kai's grasp, Kai simply put his arms around Tala's shoulders. 'How the hell did you manage to get back up?'

'The ladder silly.'

'Ladder?'

Kai nodded. 'There's a ladder over there.' He pointed to the other side of the ship, not that they could see it there was a wall in the way.

Tala felt very depressed. He just grabbed Spencer's arse and for what? He was going to get a good beating when those two sobered up. He was so down, he couldn't even bring himself to wrap his arms around the boy he loved and get a rare hug. Kai hugged Tala anyway his cold wet face touching Tala's very warm cheek. Kai kissed Tala's cheek a few times before he started sucking on it. He has done that before, maybe he does have feelings for Kai. Tala closed his eyes and put his arms around Kai. He moaned as Kai nibbled on his ear.

He pushed Kai away slightly wanting to get his lips. He stared into the crimson eyes and leant in for a kiss, his lips brushed against Kai's. he pulled away when Kai started laughing. He looked at the weird drunk teen and shook his head and went back to have his first kiss with Kai. Kai swayed slightly and then passed out. His head hit Tala's shoulder and Tala let out a loud annoyed groan. He almost had his first kiss.

Ping-pong

'_OH SPENCER!!' _

'_UUUUH OH YEAH!!' _

Tala closed his eyes and sighed. He needed more drink. A _lot _more drink.

'_OOOOOH!! HARDER SPENCER!!'_

**hmm ok a bit rude but thats good makes it funny! that was fun to write, the next chap will be in the arcade. please review!**

* * *


	3. The arcade of madness

**hey i know its been aaaaaaaaages since i last updated the thing is i did try update a few days ago but this site wouldn't let me put chap 3 into the documents and now i know why...it was already in lol!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**The arcade of madness**

SNORE!…SNORE!…SNORE!…SNORE!…SNIFF!

Tala grinded his teeth together. He had such a hard time sleeping last night. All he could hear was Spencer snoring down the loud speaker. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that his crush, Kai was in his arms. After Kai passed out he just took into one of the cabins and lied down with him and held him close. SNORT! Damn you Spencer!

Kai stirred in his sleep and muttered something that sounded like 'You're too fat to run' He must be dreaming about Tyson. He looked so damn cute in bed, he would love to kiss him, but he knows Kai's straight. At least he thought he was anyway. SNORE! RIGHT! any longer of that snoring he'll end up going up to the captains quarters and shove the loud speaker up Spencer ar…oh… god didn't he touch Spencer's arse the other day? Oh shit he did! Maybe he wont remember?

SNORT! _'Spencer! Stop your fucking snoring!' _Bryan shouted.

'_Nuuh? What? …oh morning sexy_.' Spencer replied seductively.

Oh well they're up, maybe now Tala can get some sleep.

'_You look as though you could do with a quickie before breakfast_.' Spencer said to Bryan.

Maybe not. Don't have sex. Don't have sex. Don't have sex. Don't have sex Tala silently prayed.

'_No I feel sick Spenc_.'

Oh thank fuck.

'_Aw well maybe it'll make you feel better_.'

Oh god please no! hopefully Bryan will throw up, he has been drinking a lot these past two days.

'_No. I think I'm going to throw up.' _

Bryan could be heard getting up and rushing off somewhere. Thank god, a quiet day. It was time they tried to find a way back to land anyway. That better be Kai's hand on his lower back. Tala touched Kai's arm and followed it, his hand was near his neck and his other hand was under the pillow, so who's hand was touching Tala's lower back?

'Ugh. Tala your taking up too much space, move!'

Ian! How can he be in the bed? it's a single bed. He sat up to find himself, Kai and Ian in a double bed. He and Kai took up most of the space. 'What the hell are doing in bed with us?'

Kai woke up and sat up. 'Wuzzaburaloolva?'

'Eh?' Ian asked not having a clue what Kai just said in his sleepy state.

'I don't like eggs' Kai slumped back down. He was definitely still half asleep, Kai likes eggs. Tala turned his attention back to Ian. 'What are you doing in here?'

'I saw a ghost!' Ian replied.

'A ghost?' Tala repeated.

'_Cheese on toast, I fancy that_.' Spencer said over the loud speaker not knowing it was even on.

'Yeah a ghost. I was walking around the engine room…

* * *

Flashback

Ian was looking at all the pipes, levers, turning wheel thingy's (I don't know what there called there little knob things you turn) and all the different buttons. He picked up a spanner and looked at as if it interesting. Then he heard a groan. And it wasn't Spencer and Bryan. Then he heard shuffling from the other side of the room and saw a figure of a man standing up. Ian freaked out and ran off and went to sleep with Tala and Kai were he would be safe.

Flash forward

* * *

'Ian that ghost could have been a crew member!' Tala said hopefully. Maybe they could finally get off this ship

Spencer grunted loudly and snorted horribly. He was making a lot of noise he must be getting his clothes on. '_Hey Bry you alright?_'

'_Yeah I'm ok.'_

'_Hey hang on a sec. TALA GRABBED MY ASS LAST NIGHT! HE PERVED ME UP!!'_

'_HE DID WHAT? Oh yeah he did! YOUR ASS IS MY ASS!' _

'_LETS GET HIM!' _

Oh shit now he was in for it. 'right I'm going to look for the man, don't tell the other two where I am.'

'Are you going to cook us breakfast?' Kai suddenly asked. Tala looked at him.

'_Hey hold on Bryan. If we kill Tala who's going to make breakfast? He's the only one who can cook.'_

'_Alright, we'll kill him after breakfast!'_

'_uh oh. The loud speaker is on. He would have heard us. Maybe I should break it.'_

'_No wait it come in useful. I know he grabbed your arse but he loves Kai so we can maybe use it to get them together somehow.' _

'_suppose.' _

Of all the things for them to speak about when the loud speaker was on and they knew it was on, it had to be this. He looked at Kai who was rubbing his eyes. He looked unaffected. Maybe he wasn't listening. He might have been to tired to take much notice, or he might just pretend he didn't hear.

Kai slumped back down again , pulling the blanket over himself in the process. He snuggled in cutely. Tala sighed at his rejection, not that he could call it that. Suddenly Kai's eyes went wide. He sat up. 'You saw a ghost?'

Ian nodded. 'I'm sure it was.'

'What do you mean your sure it was?' Kai asked concerned.

'He means it was a crew member but he thought it was a ghost. I'm going to look into it.' Tala replied trying to act casual.

'_Ok here's the plan, we get breakfast, then we kill Tala for my touching my arse, then we find more drink.' _

'_No. no more drink I've had enough. Well, I'll probably change my mind later. We need a plan to get Kai and Tala together.'_

'Get together? Tala what does Bryan mean? oh my god am I pregnant? Are the father?' Kai asked.

'Kai you're a guy you cant pregnant and we haven't slept together.' Tala replied. Why was Kai dumb after a night of drinking. Night? What was Tala thinking? it was a whole freaking day of drinking.

Ian sniffed loudly. 'I'm hungry can you make breakfast?'

Tala sighed and stood up and left the room with Ian following behind leaving Kai on his own. He sat still for a few moments until something Bryan and Spencer spoke about sinked in. Tala loves Ian?!? Ok almost all of what they were saying sunk in.

* * *

Tala went down into the engine room and looked around. The engine looked like Bryan had a go at it (**NOT IN A RUDE WAY!**). It had huge holes in it, probably from his blade no doubt. There was no sign of a man anywhere. He went to look for the kitchen to cook breakfast, when he got there he found Bryan with a frying pan and eggs in it!!!

'OH MY GOD! BRYAN NOOOOOOO!!!!!'

Bryan whipped around. 'WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENED?'

'Your cooking! Get away from it I don't want a fire!'

'Eh? Ok come on, Tyson set a salad on fire once.' Kai burst out laughing. 'As if I'm any worse than him.'

'Tyson is a stupid fat idiot who doesn't have a Scooby about anything.' Tala replied.

'Scooby?' Bryan repeated.

'Kai's put that in my head with that song he sang the other day.'

'Scooby Dooby-Doo did a poo, and Shaggy thought it was chocolate. He had a little bite, then turned right, and that was the end of Shaggy.' Kai sang.

'Yeah that.' Tala said.

'I've got another one.'

'No Kai I've had Scooby Doo in my head all day.'

'You're just up!' Bryan said.

'Ok for the past half hour.' Tala said.

Kai stood up from the kitchen table he had been sitting on. 'I'm going to the dining room. Then when we all sit down you can hear my new song.'

He left. Tala sighed, Kai was in a very singey moods these past few months. He shooed Bryan away from the cooker and made eggs…and that's it? There's only eggs? surely there was more food somewhere. 'BRYAN!' Bryan came running into the kitchen. 'Yeah Tal?'

'Food. Where is all the food? The fridge and freezer is empty.'

'…uh…I dunno. Me and Spencer will go look in the cargo hold for more food.'

Tala sighed again as Bryan ran off. What if there was no food? They cant live off drink. The engine is down, no working telephones, no nothing. This was terrible. Hang on what's that's smell? Oh god its the eggs! there off!

'Hey Kai?' Ian said.

'Yes big nose?'

'My nose isn't big!'

'Aw! Ian did you fart?' Kai asked as he stood up and walked away from Ian.

'No it must have been you!'

'No way I don't fart!'

'Everyone farts! Even Tyson farts!'

'Oh god please don't!' Kai has had to put up with Tyson's farts for four years now. Just thinking about it made him feel sick. Tyson's fart were no, _are _repulsive. 'I'm outta here it stinks.'

Kai and Ian left the dining room away from the rotten egg smell. Ian suggested they go to the arcade. There was nothing better to do anyway. 'Why did you say even Tyson farts?' Kai asked.

'Well everyone treats him like a bloody king or something. All the kids love him. I wish they learned what he's really like.'

'Oh don't worry, they will.'

* * *

A beautiful day in the city where Tyson lives, the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and children were blading. Tyson came along, looking for Kai who was still missing and loads of kids ran up to him.

'Tyson! Tyson! Can I have your autograph?' A sweet young girl asked handing him a pen and paper.

'Sure. I always please my fans hahahahaha! Oh but hold on I need to do something first.' He put finger in the air and his face went red. All the kids stared at him as he strained. 'Ooh It's gunna be a big one!' All the children looked at each other. Slowly, he curled his finger down until his whole fist was clench, he pulled a big grin as the gas came flowing out like air being released from a balloon.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

'Ahhhh. Man that was a _hot_ one!' All the children screamed and ran away from the stench that filled the air. Usually small children would laugh at farts but this one was so disgusting it scared them. Tyson scratched his hot butt hole wondering why they ran away. Hiro came along and stopped beside him.

'Tys…URGH!' He ran away and threw up in a nearby bin. 'For fuck sake Tyson! Have you shit yourself?' He shouted.

'NO I JUST FARTED!' Tyson shouted back as if it was nothing.

* * *

The arcade was huge! Ian had never seen anything like it. Kai of course has. Ian ran straight to the games machines. He looked at them and wondered how to turn it on. He pushed some buttons, but nothing happened. 'Why's it not working?'

'It saw your face and broke down.' Kai replied.

'Shut up gay boy!'

'Your gay.'

'Your gayer.'

'Big nose.'

'Make up boy!'

'Shrimp.'

'Ass sucker.'

'Bogey eater.'

Ian looked like he was going to say something back but decided against it. He kicked the game machine hard. He then scratched his head, wondering how to work it. Instead of trying to fix, why not break it even more? There was nothing else to do. So he got his blade out and laughed it at the games machine.

The games machine fell over onto its side knocking all the other games machines over. Ian and Kai watched them all fall down, it was like watching giant dominoes. Everything fell with a huge bang. Dust flew up everywhere and took a moment to settle down.

'Well done shrimpy.' Kai said at last.

'Oh shut up you stu…what was that?'

'What was what?'

_Squeak. Squeak. _

'That!'

'It's only mice Ian.' Kai said in a bored tone.

Suddenly huge fat rats came out of the games machines, walls and from the floor. They all had frothy mouths and sharp claws, there eyes were big and red and they were just not normal sized rats. They were super big sized rats.

'Holy shit!' Kai screamed.

'maybe there harmless?' Ian suggested.

The rats stopped and looked at them. Food! The rats came at them and knocked them both down. They started biting them believing them to be food. Kai and Ian fought against the weight of them to try and get away from the rabbi rats. Bryan and Spencer came into the room to see what all the noise was about.

'ALERT! ALERT!'

The whole room became silent. That sounded like a robot or something. All the games machines suddenly stood upright. Guns came out of the sides.

'THE SHIP IS UNDER ATTACK! EXTERMINATE!'

Bullets flew in all directions, Bryan and Spencer ducked down for cover. The rats continued to eat Kai and Ian. If that wasn't bad enough the fire extinguishers to came to life and sprayed everyone with foam.

'Holy fuck! This is mental!' Bryan shouted.

'It's Ian's fault!' Kai shouted back.

Bleeeeeeeerrrrgh!

The room went silent again. 'What the hell was that?' Spencer asked.

A huge fat Bunny rabbit jumped out from the beystadium he was slumbering in. like the rats, it was bigger than normal, crazy eyes and a frothy mouth.

'Bleeeergh! Blleeeeeuuugh! Bleach! Blegh! Bleeeeeuurgh!' What a strange thing for a rabbit to say.

The rats ran off somewhere and came back with rope. They somehow manage to tie Bryan, Spencer and Ian together. Kai on the other hand was left alone.

'How the fuck did this happen!?!' Bryan asked.

'God knows!' Spencer replied.

Several rats went under Kai's legs and bum and carried him towards the rabbit. 'Oh my god! I'm going to get eating by…' Kai couldn't finish his sentence.

* * *

Tala was in the ships cargo hold. He found crisps, sweets, drink, more drink, drugs, Kai's Dranzer? Ok. Next box, some strange green goo. Very strange. He continued to search for food, healthy food if not healthy, something proper to eat.

He found a box with, pasta, tomato sauce, brown sauce, mouldy potatoes, nothing! But wait tinned food. Crap but food. Beans, lima beans, (what are lima beans? I saw them on the Simpson's the other day I'm Scottish we don't have lima beans here, well, we probably do but I've just never noticed lol) they could live of these for a while until they get help.

* * *

'Cherry?' Kai whispered.

'Bleeugh.' The rabbit replied sadly. Kai put his hand to his mouth in shock. It was Cherry!

'Kai?' Bryan called.

'It's ok. I know this rabbit.'

'Eh?' Bryan replied.

'This is my rabbit. But he's dead.' Kai burst into tears.

* * *

**a zombie rabbit! or is it?? lol please review**


	4. authors note

**Authors note**

I'm sorry to say but I'm deleting this story. I know terrible isn't? I have millions of college work to do and I've got far too many fanfics that need doing this isn't the only story that's I'm getting rid of. I will however be bringing this story and others back some time in the future but for now I'm deleting sorry.


End file.
